Sight for Sore Eyes
by Oh Jess
Summary: A sight for sore eyes that needed love, needed affection. Holly J/Craig Manning.


Title: Sore Sight

Author: Girldrugs

Prompt: Sight

Word Count: 1,108

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A sight for sore eyes that needed love, needed affection.

Author's Notes: Experimenting with a new ship. Holly J/Craig Manning. Come on! Hotness. Anyway, I also experimented with NC-17 material. Smut isn't my strong point, so if it's sucky? This is why.

The bar was dim and smoky. She could barely see. Holly J Sinclair wondered what she was doing here. This was not her scene. This was not even her music, yet Blue was entranced. He was staring up at the stage, watching the guy perform.

Holly knew him. Knew of him, anyway. He'd went to her school.

Craig Manning.

Holly J let the words roll on her tongue. She liked the way they felt, even they way they sounded when she spoke his name. How the C was such a hard word, dragging across her teeth. She could imagine that it was her tongue dragging across his chest. He was singing some song. It was about a window, but it didn't sound right.

She'd heard he and his wife Ashley had divorced. From Jane, who learned from Spinner, they had differences that wouldn't be reconciled. Too bad.

"Want another drink?" Blue shouted over the loud music.

Holly J nodded. "Make it a double!"

She liked Blue, she did. He was cute and artistic. He liked her for who she was. He didn't care if she could be a bitch most of the time. He didn't care when she got out of line, totally out of line and started screaming at everyone. He just gave her that Blue look, that look that calmed her down.

Yet…she recalled what she had said to Mia Jones once:

_I hate to put myself anywhere with you. But hun, you and I need men. _

Holly J wondered if she was drunk. Probably. Maybe. She didn't know if she should have Blue get her a double. She glanced up at the stage, surprised to see Craig's eyes drift down to meet hers. He smiled lightly at her, and Holly J felt her stomach clinch together.

Blue returned with the drinks. She drank it fast, liking the tangy taste. She blamed Jay for getting her hooked on alcohol. Those times with Jay at the Dot, during breaks. She would sip from his silver flask and he would get high. He kept offering her the joint but Holly J would refuse. To make him respect her more, she drank instead.

Spinner might have know, maybe not. She didn't care.

Craig's set finished out, some other musician not as good, not as skilled as Craig came out to sing. Holly J looked around. Blue was nowhere in sight and yes, they were on a date but…she headed over to the bar. Craig had himself something clear. She wondered if it was vodka and Red Bull.

"Hi." Holly J shouted over the noise.

Craig turned hazel eyes onto the strawberry blonde. He flashed a smile. The smile made him look even cuter, because his lips filled out.

"Hi." He said.

"I'm Holly J." She paused for dramatic effect, recalling Heather's stories of "Crazy Craig who was hot but dated Goth ho' Ashley Kerwin". "Sinclair."

"Sinclair?" She liked the way his eyebrows rose up. "As in, Heather?"

"As in the one and only." Holly J tilted her head, smiled. "I liked your songs."

"Thanks." Craig smiled at her.

"I went to Degrassi, too." Holly J explained. "Graduated. I work at the Dot. With Spinner."

"Yeah?" Craig turned, and Holly J was glad she had his attention now. "How is Spinner?"

"Stupid nickname, dumb hair, still the same. What else is new?" Holly J said in her cryptic way.

Craig laughed. "Well…you're right there." He sipped his drink. "So, Holly J Sinclair who liked my songs, what are you doing here?" His eyes slid over her.

"Hanging out. Want to join?" Holly J asked. "Since you went to school with my sister."

0000000000

It didn't take long. The seduction. Holly J knew what she wanted and went after it. She really didn't feel bad about Blue. He got what was coming to him. They had a small fight and he left. She went to find Craig. Someone said he was backstage and she was lead to him.

Lead to him like a groupie.

Craig looked up. He'd just taken off his long sleeved shirt, and slipped a vintage Led Zeppelin tee over his head. "Hello Ms. Holly J." He said. She liked the way he said her name. It was like poetry coming from a pretty mouth.

"Hi." Holly J said. "So, what are you doing? Since the gig is done?"

Craig shrugged. "Thought about going to get pancakes. They're good for preventing hangovers."

She'd never heard of that, but ok sure. Whatever. "Pancakes huh? How about we get pancakes…in the morning."

Holly J's heart skipped a beat at the thought of what morning would bring. If he agreed. For a moment she thought he would say no, but there was a light in his eyes. Desire.

"You sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

So he took her.

000000

Clothes were being tossed aside. Fingers down the slim body, touching and molding. He could hear her whispers, her pleads for more. She wasn't a virgin, but it was obvious that she hadn't had many lovers. He loved how her breath quickened, how her nipples grew taught against his chest.

Craig pushed Holly J back onto the hotel's bed. His lips claimed her in a frenzy of kisses. She was so innocent looking he almost felt bad. But when she breathed out, said his name he cleared his mind.

His eyes took in her slim body. She looked like she didn't eat anything, but she was a sight alright. A sight for sore eyes that needed love, needed affection.

He was going to give it to her.

Craig was gentle with Holly J. He caressed, touched, pleasured. When her breasts pressed against him he let out a soft groan and slipped himself between her legs. Craig buried his face into her breasts. They were soft and smelled of the perfume she wore. Something dainty and girly.

He pressed into Holly J, feeling his heart pounding. The blood flowed, and he started to move within her. Holly J's perfectly manicured nails ran down his back, digging into his skin. He'd have red marks there tomorrow.

That was fine with him.

Holly J cried his name as she came, and he felt her explosion. It took a little longer and Craig nearly killed himself trying to hold back. When he felt she'd had her pleasure, he had his. He lay against her. They were both sticky with sweat.

Craig let his hands run over the young woman's slender and smooth body. "Still want those pancakes in the morning?" He asked in a whisper against her ear.


End file.
